deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Deadspace 2 New Rigs
DEADSPACE 2 Rig SUIT CONCEPTS As stated there will be new suits with new features how much different can they be besides items slots capacity and armor value and appearance?Well each of them may have initial benefits unique only to that suit,here's some concept idea's. *Space Rig:This rig may look like an astronaught or have tanks on its back which would not only increase the movement in space or in a vacuum but increase isaacs air supply even more then normal suits maybe even give him an infinite amount. *Combat Rig:This rig may have a more futuristic look similair to the advanced or with camoflauge painting or militariy physique,the benefits may include the ability to hold an additional weapon and may include damage bonuses to weapons. *Beserker Rig:This rig may look odd or with a chemical attachment,the idea would be a rig that injects isaac with pheromones or arenaline pumpers that would make him move faster and make him hit harder,it may increase even more when low on health. *Medical Rig:Possibly a white Rig with a giant red medical cross emblem on the suit,the suit would have medical gear integrated in the suit which would recover isaacs health over time and possibly increase the use of health items,his maximum overall health meter might also be larger when equipping this suit. *Bio-Hazard Rig:Simialr a bit to the Space Rig it would be a sleek thin suit which would increase your air supply and decrease or nullify damage from toxic chemicals(including some necormorph attacks like possibly the puker) and possibly area events such as toxic gas or fumes. *Pyro Rig:This rig would have a chemical tanks on the back which would increase the output damage of the flamethrower and increase the maximum fuel of the weapon,the rig itself would also negate damage from fire damage including your own attacks,most likely the rig would be red or yellow and have a built in special faceguard. *Aqua Rig:In the event case of a water enviroment since isaac would be on a planet he make have to go into water whether it be a pool,drain,sewer or other means this suit would be basically be blue and or black and would have the same features as the space suit. *Spark Rig:This Rig gives out an electric field around the user damageing foes that come into contact with him,the suit may amplify some weapons such as the plasma cutter and may help short certain electronic devices possibly like when hacking. *Necromorph Rig:This would most like be an easter egg or secret rig or a downloadable rig,as the name suggests it would make isaac look like a necromorph in his own way with possibly 2 slasher fake hands on his shoulders or back,the necromorph rig would make basic necromorph enemies friendly and not attack isaac possibly as it secrets pheromones or an ultra wave frequency and would increase his melee damage. *Spartan Rig:For Halo Fans,probobly another easter egg or downloadable suit,makes the user look like Master Cheif. *Samus Rig:For Metroid Fans,probobly another easter egg or downloadable suit,makes the user look like Samus Aran. So whats your guys thoughts would they make suits like these?Go ahead and voice your thoughts,Raventheblack 19:19, August 19, 2010 (UTC) An idea of mine. Crusader RIG: Its dead space style armor, but silver and less sleek than the ordinary RIGs. The armor is bulky on the arms and legs and juts out in shoulder paldrons and knee guards. The suit would be artistically detailed and modeled after the armor Dante wore in the Inferno, and the helmet would have a crown of thorns like dante and the eye slits would be shaped like a cross. The chest would be armored, but painted (maybe in blood) with the same tapestry Dante had sown onto his chest, and there would be a piece of armor or machinery on his thigh that would be shaped like beatrice's cross. If you wanted something crazy, the suit could come with a giant plasma pick that is made to look like a high tech version of Death's Scythe. Since Dantes Inferno has a possible way to wear Isaac's armor in the game, i think it would be cool to see Isaac in a spacey crusader suit. It would be DLC, or something special like that. Furio Sirion's "idea".... Tearless Emperor: Originally a MOD for Dead Space. If they make some adjustments to the helmet and some other details, it will be great. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eZq9a86dF8k&feature=related About the other suits.... No hard feelings but, t's all been done before. Elemental resistance, damage+, speed+, etc..... BTW this is Dead Space we're talking about! Not some RPG! I respect your opinion, but IMO it does'nt belong in Dead Space. Altough a funny easter egg is always appreciated! *MGS1, 2, 3, 4* A paper bag as helmet, or something, IDK.... that paper bag could also refer to the fact that Isaac was kept "hidden" from us in Dead Space. Simple and Clean (Furio Sirion 22:51, August 19, 2010 (UTC)) I understand deadspace is not a rpg and the elemental part im assuming your referring to the pyro,aqua,and spark rig is merely just some additives for extra weapon damage and survival enhancements their no more an additive then merely upgrading your health on an armor rig slot their just preset abilties specific to rig itself,ultimately what i would like to note is i beleive it is keen to keep an open mind and a wide variety of survival selection allowing your own way of playing the game thats one of the great things about deadspace was the weapons variety and their effects as they upgrade as each weapon was so different no 2 weapons quite played the same allowing the player to chose their own survival fighting style,and i think thats why even some elemental properties are needed because certain enemies would be weak to flame or electricty(those would be like seriously the only elements theyd have in the game unless they had a liquid nitrogen caster which in science terms would be understandable)the thing about deadspace 2 is snce we have more different armors now the gameplay doesnt just focus on our offensive chocies we would now be allowed many different defensive choices rather then just simply go to a store and get a suit with just some more items slots and 5 more armor,my thoughts actually revolve more along the lines of Bioshock which is another survival horror game and i doubt many people are gonna argue that game was short of anything but brillaint(cept the second game cuz well it kinda sucked)I mean i can run a scenario in my head here where certain parts of the game your gonna be in a vacuum and a long one in which your gonna need a lot of air meaning your gonna need to find air supply stations and run back and forth between them a lot or have a lot of airtanks(at this point a lot of people died due to lack of air),or......you just have the spacesuit or biohazard suit which is gonna give you a bigger edge over some other people who play the game,so not only will certain suits give you different advantages but they will make the gameplay different for each person eveytime you replay and try out different things.Raventheblack 23:26, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Well I know and understand that you want Dead Space 2 to be a game that suits you're play-style. But I'm kinda tired, so I'll discuss this some other time. BTW Bioshock isn't suvival horror; rather a: RPG-FPS-action-terror-horror hybrid. I get what you're saying but, a composition is different from a entirety. We'll discuss this some other time ;) . IT'S 4.00 A.M. here and I'm pissed. so I can't really discuss.... See yah around. (Furio Sirion 23:46, August 19, 2010 (UTC)) Expansion on Furio Sirion's Idea I thought his Paper Bag Helmet was hilarious, and it got me thinking: Imagine this, you beat the game on hard, or impossible. The credits roll and the end scene plays. Up pops the after game rewards. Like normal, you'd recieve credits and power nodes, but up pops something called Level 6 Halloween Suit. You're thinking, it's going to be something like necromorph parts attached to a regular rig. You load a new game and learn it is not that, but a bunch of cardboard boxes tapped togther with Rig details painted on it. But it turns out not to suck, but to be equvilant to the Tank Suit. Mr White 00:07, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah honestly that would be really funny though the bag head idea kinda sounds like it would make him look like dr salvador from resident evil 4,honestly it would be a great easter egg though i feel it be kinda cool if they did it as a halloween holiday special download but the game is released in feburary,but who knows right?Raventheblack 02:57, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Yah. Imagine a Halloween themed DLC for thee main game or multiplayer (Which i suspect will be a Nazi Zombies or Horde type mode) where every enemy is a sheet ghost while all of the money turns into bags of candy. Mr White 01:34, August 21, 2010 (UTC) That would be awesome. Still, i think there should be an easter egg reference to Dante's Inferno In the second Dead Space.Cthulhu F'tagn 03:54, August 21, 2010 (UTC)